Dragon Slayer
by FaithinBones
Summary: When Parker goes to bed a bad dream results in one song sung by a loving father to his frightened son. The Dragon Slayer song is the song the Booth family uses to help chase away the fears and the tears.
1. Chapter 1

(The Gamer in the Grease)

SamBrace told me about the song 'Dragon Slayer' by Voltaire. It seemed like a good prompt for a story.

The first chapter of this story is a song fic; so, if you hate those, then skip this story or just this chapter. If you like it then please let me know. Thank you.

I don't own Bones or the song 'Dragon Slayer'.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth had invited Brennan over for dinner and games night with Parker. Parker loved board games and Booth loved how intense Brennan was when she played games with Parker and him. She didn't believe in letting someone win, even a child and Parker loved that. He wanted to win fair and square or not at all.

They'd just finished a marathon game of Monopoly and Parker was starting to droop where he sat. Reaching out and placing his hand on Parker's shoulder, Booth smiled, "Buddy, why don't you go change your clothes and go to bed."

Nodding his head, Parker responded sleepily, "Ok, night Dad, night Bones." Standing, Parker walked slowly across the living room and entered his bedroom, found his pjs, changed his clothes and climbed into bed, falling asleep within minutes of closing his eyes.

Booth and Brennan cleaned up the crumbs on the table and floor, laughing at the amount of popcorn and cookie crumbs that Parker had managed to spill around him. Once the room was picked up and the games were put away, Booth retrieved two glasses of wine from the kitchen and handed one to Brennan where she sat on the couch.

Standing next to Brennan, Booth asked with hope in his voice, "So do you want to watch a movie?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Yes, it's still early. We can watch at least one before I go home."

Grinning, Booth rummaged through his DVD's and popped the movie "The Mummy" in his DVR.

Walking back to the couch, Booth picked up his remote and hit menu and then play.

Brennan's enthusiasm for the movie suddenly increased when the movie started and the title flashed on the screen. Turning towards Booth, she exclaimed, "Thank you Booth. I love this movie."

Sipping his wine and watching his partner's excited face, Booth responded, "Yeah, I know."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The movie had been playing for twenty minutes when Booth heard shouting coming from Parker's bedroom. Shooting to his feet, Booth ran into his son's bedroom with Brennan following closely behind him.

Finding his son shouting and waving his fists in the air, Booth hurried over to his son and grabbed him up into his arms, "Parker, wake up Parker. It's just a dream, Buddy. Wake up."

Parker waking with a jerk, grabbed his father's shirt in his fists and cried, "I thought you were dead, Dad. I thought you were dead."

Sad, Booth sat down on the bed and ran his hand through his son's mop of hair, "It's alright, Parker. I'm right here. I'm alright. I love you, Buddy."

His tears slowing, Parker released his father's shirt and moved his hands to his face, rubbing the water from his cheeks, "I'm sorry Dad . . . I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, Booth hugged his son, "You don't have anything to apologize for, Parker. You can't help the dreams you have. I know that. Do you want to hear the Dragon Slayer? Do you think that would help you?"

Nodding his head, Parker glanced over to where Brennan was standing in the doorway, "Maybe Bones doesn't want to hear it Dad. That's ok."

Stepping into the room, Brennan responded, "I've never heard of the Dragon Slayer. May I stay and hear it?"

Nodding his head, Parker smiled shyly, "Yes. Dad sings it to me when I have bad dreams."

Glancing at Brennan, Booth remarked, "My voice sucks; but, Parker doesn't mind, do you Buddy?"

Shaking his head, Parker hugged his father, "I love your singing Dad."

Standing, Booth placed Parker back into his bed, covered him with a blanket and knelt down next to the bed. Placing Parker's hand in his, Booth began to sing softly:

He must be flat as a board - There's a creature that lurks behind the door - Though I've checked there 15 times - When I leave then he arrives Every night - Tell the monster that lives 'neath your bed - To go somewhere else instead - Or you'll kick him in the head - Tell the creature that lurks behind the door - If he knows what's good he won't come here anymore Cause you'll kick in his butt at the count of four - Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight - Now it's time to close your tired eyes - There are devils to slay and dragons to ride - If they see you coming, hell they better hide - Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight - Goodnight my little slayer goodnight - Tell the monster that eats children, that you taste bad - And you're sure you'd be the worst that he's ever had - If he eats you, don't fret, just cut him open with an axe - Don't regret it, he deserved it, he's a cad - Tell the harpies that land on your bed post - That at the count of five you'll roast them alive - Tell the devil its time you gave him his due - He should go back to hell, he should shake in his shoes - Cause the mightiest, scariest, creature is you - Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight - Now it's time to close your tired eyes - There are devils to slay and dragons to ride - If they see you coming, hell they better hide - Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight - Goodnight my little slayer goodnight - I won't tell you, there's nothing 'neath your bed - I won't tell you, that it's all in your head - This world of ours is not as it seems - The monsters are real but not in your dreams - Learn what you can from the beasts you defeat, you'll need it for some of the people you meet - Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight - Now it's time to close your tired eyes - There are devils to slay and dragons to ride - If they see you coming, hell they better hide - Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight - Goodnight my little slayer goodnight - Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight

Seeing his son's quiet breathing and closed eyes, Booth release his hand and stood up. Turning Booth noticed Brennan staring at Parker.

Walking over to where she was standing, Booth asked, "Are you alright?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "I wish I'd known that song when I was a child."

Smiling, Booth placed his arm around Brennan's shoulders, "Me too, Bones, me too."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope this is what you wanted.

A/N: Dragon Slayer is by Voltaire. It seems like a very Boothy song to me. What do you think of this story, any good?


	2. Chapter 2

Threesquares prompt: Companion piece? It not my birthday but a girl can dream...:-)

I'm glad you liked it. Here is the chapter you wanted (I hope).

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were sitting in the truck, waiting for Booth to come back out of the store with drinks and snacks. They'd finally left the skating rink, tired and hungry; so, Booth had stopped by the store to buy them each a snack and a drink.

Parker, fiddling with his seat belt, stared at the back of Brennan's head, "Bones, can I ask you a question?"

Turning, Brennan smiled, "Of course Parker. What is it?"

Searching her face, Parker swallowed, "When Dad was in that coma, were you afraid he would die?"

Shaking her head slowly, Brennan replied, "No, Parker. I knew the tumor was successfully removed . . . . My biggest fear was that he might remain asleep. He took so long to awaken that I started to worry he never would."

Nodding his head, Parker smiled sadly, "Thanks Bones. I asked Mom that question and she just got mad at me. Most adults don't like to answer questions like that. . . . I thought Dad was going to die. No one explained to me what was going on. Mom said to have faith and not to worry about it." Tears slowly sliding down his face, Parker continued, "I was worried about it. I didn't know what was going on and Dad kept sleeping and he wouldn't wake up and . . . " Placing his hands over his eyes, Parker started to cry in earnest.

Unbuckling her seat belt, Brennan opened the truck door, exited the truck, walked back to the passenger door, opened it and slid in. Placing her arms around Parker, Brennan rubbed his back. Parker, clutching Brennan, cried out, "No one would tell me what was wrong with my Dad, Bones. I was so scared."

Using a soothing voice, Brennan replied, "I'm so sorry Parker. The next time you have a question about anything and I mean anything you call me. If you're half way around the world, you call me. If no one will give you the answers you need, I will."

Holding on to her tightly, Parker sniffled, "I was so scared Bones. I saw him the day after he was operated on and he was just lying there and no one would tell me why and he didn't move and he looked really bad with the bandage on his head and I was really scared."

Sighing, Brennan swallowed, "I'm sorry Parker. I left the room to allow you and your mother time alone with Booth. If I had known you were in distress, I would have stayed and answered any questions you had."

Pulling away, wiping the tears from his face with his jacket sleeve, Parker stared into Brennan's soft blue eyes, "I sang the Dragon Slayer song to him. I wanted him to not be afraid. Do you think he heard me when he was asleep? I didn't want him to be scared."

Smiling, Brennan nodded her head, "I'm sure he did hear you Parker. It was a wonderful thing to do. I'm sure he would thank you if he remembered that you had done that for him; but, he had a lot of things going on while he was unconscious and I'm sure that's why he's never mentioned it."

Nodding his head, Parker wiped his eyes again, "Dad is very brave. He's the bravest man I know."

Reaching out and rubbing her thumb against his cheek, Brennan smiled, "Yes, he is; but, even brave men such as your father can be afraid of something. It was very nice of you to sing that song for him. When I was a young girl, I was living in . . . I had bad dreams. I wish I had known of the Dragon Slayer song. It would have given me great comfort at the time."

Nodding his head, Parker smiled, "I love that song. Dad heard it from someone he works with and then he memorized it so he could sing it to me. It's a long song; but, he did that for me. My Dad really loves me, Bones."

Noticing Booth approach the truck, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes he does."

Opening the door, Booth looked into the truck, "Hey what are you doing back there?"

Teasing, Brennan remarked, "We grew bored waiting for you, we thought perhaps you had decided to spend the afternoon deciding which salsa to buy."

Swinging the bags onto the seat next to Parker, Booth replied, "Ha Ha, I'm not indecisive."

Laughing, Brennan replied, "You were gone for thirty minutes to buy snacks and drinks."

Feeling a little embarrassed, Booth replied, "So I'm a careful shopper. Unlike you Miss Moneybags I'm not made of money and I want to make sure I get my money's worth."

Staring at Booth, Brennan replied, "A rose by any other name."

Rolling his eyes, Booth entered the truck, "Ok, ok, let's go. You coming up front or are you going to stay back there?"

Placing her arm around Parker's shoulder, Brennan replied, "I'll stay back here until we get back to your apartment. Parker and I are having a very nice visit."

A little disappointed, Booth started the truck and entered traffic. Parker smiling at Brennan, leaned against her, "Thanks Bones."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope this is what you wanted, Michele. Reviews would be great. Thanks.

A/N: A rose by any other name would smell as sweet, is from the play 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare. It means the name of things don't matter, no matter what you call something it doesn't change what it is.


	3. Chapter 3

JBCFlyers, Mychakk and SamBrace want me to continue this story. So much for a one-shot. I will update it as inspiration and time allows.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that afternoon, after Pizza and video games, Booth had Parker go into his bedroom and study for his history test. Parker loved history and wanted to ace his test on Monday.

Closing Parker's bedroom door, Booth walked back over to where Brennan was sitting on the couch and sat down next to her.

Leaning back, Booth smiled, "So, what did you and Parker talk about while I was in the store earlier today?"

Glancing at Parker's closed door, Brennan then turned her attention back to Booth, "Were you aware that when you were in the hospital for the operation six months ago, no one explained to Parker what was happening to you? He was told not to worry, that you would be fine; but, seeing you in the hospital frightened him very much. He saw you in your coma and was afraid that you would die."

Feeling a chill run up his back, Booth shook his head, "My God, he's never said anything to me about it."

Nodding her head, Brennan leaned over and placed her hand on his arm, "Most adults do not feel comfortable talking about the possibility of a loved one dying to children. I'm afraid most of the time all this accomplishes is to make sure the child is unprepared if their loved one does die. . . . He told me that when he came to see you in the hospital, he sang the 'Dragon Slayer' song to you. He didn't want you to be afraid while you slept."

Placing his hand over her hand, Booth replied, "I wonder why he's never said anything to me about this."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "He probably doesn't want to upset you."

Sighing, Booth turned his glance towards the closed door, "I need to talk to him." Standing, Booth smiled sadly at Brennan, "Thanks for letting me know, Bones."

Smiling, Brennan responded, "I love Parker, Booth. I don't like to see him afraid."

Nodding his head, Booth walked over to the closed door, opened it and peered in. Seeing his son leaning over his history book, Booth walked in and closed the door behind him. Walking over to the bed, he sat down, "Parker, do you have any questions about the surgery I had six months ago? You do understand that I'm okay now, right?"

Looking up, Parker asked, "Bones told you?"

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "She wants to make sure you understand I'm okay, Buddy and I am. I'm fine. I'll probably live to be eighty, I mean look at Pops."

Staring at his father, Parker asked, "Mom said you were sick and had to have an operation; but, she never did tell me why you were sick. She said that you were okay and once you were awake everything would back to normal."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "I think you're old enough for a better explanation than that. I . . . uh . . . . I had a brain tumor. It wasn't malignant, which means that it wasn't going to kill me; but, they still had to take it out. When they knocked me out the medicine they used kind of made me sleep for along time. I'm sensitive to some drugs, I always have been. The medicine that they used to make me sleep made me sleep for a long time; but, once I was awake I was okay. You don't have anything to worry about."

Nodding his head, Parker licked his bottom lip, "Can you get it again? Can it come back?"

Noticing his son's nervousness, Booth replied, "I'm going to be honest with you, Parker. There is always a possibility that it can come back, that's why I have to have a check up every six months. This time if it does come back, we'll catch it sooner."

Staring at the floor, Parker moved his hands together and pulled on his fingers. "I don't want you to die, Dad."

Opening his arms wide, Booth held them out towards his son. Parker standing, rushed towards his father and placed his arms around Booth. "I was scared Dad."

Wrapping his arms around Parker, Booth hugged him tightly, "I know, Buddy, I know. Bones told me that you sang the Dragon Slayer song to me. I want to thank you for doing that. I really appreciate it."

Nodding his head, Parker leaned his face into his father's neck, "I didn't want you to be scared."

Kissing Parker on the top of his head, Booth smiled, "Thank you Buddy. That was a very kind thing to do. You make me so proud. You're so kind and considerate. You just make me so proud of you."

Sniffling, Parker asked, "Really?"

Smiling, Booth hugged his son again, "You sure do. I love you Buddy. I love you so much."

Sniffling again, Parker hugged his father as hard as he could, "I love you so much, Dad."

Patting his son's back, Booth smiled, "Tell you what, after you finish studying for that history test, why don't we make cookies. I have all of the ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies."

Smiling, Parker straightened up and stared into his father's warm eyes, "Can we get Bones to help us?"

Nodding his head, Booth responded, "Tell you what, I'll go ask her now."

Moving away from his father, Parker stepped back over to his chair in front of his desk and flipped the page in his book. "Thanks Dad."

Smiling, Booth replied as he walked towards the door, "You can talk to me anytime about anything Buddy. I want you to know that."

Looking up, Parker nodded his head, "Thanks Dad."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking out of the bedroom, Booth found Brennan gone. Noticing a piece of paper on the coffee table, Booth picked it up.

Parker needs his father this evening. I'll see you tomorrow. Bones

Smiling, Booth carried the note over to his photo album and carefully placed the note in the book for safe keeping.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Does this story sound interesting? I have an idea to update it once in awhile. Let me know if you're interested.


	4. Chapter 4

(The Mastodon in the Room)

Thanks for your encouraging reviews. I really appreciate them.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been back from Afghanistan for two days and his son was staying with him for the weekend. He'd been so happy to see Parker that when he'd first seen him Booth had hugged him until his son had started to feel like he was suffocating.

"Dad, Dad, I can't breathe."

Embarrassed, he'd released his son and laughed, "Sorry, Buddy. It's just it's been so long since I've seen you."

Hugging his father, Parker replied, "That's ok, Dad."

Smiling, Booth stood up from his kneeling position and asked, "So what do you want to do? I thought we might go to a ball game this afternoon."

Grinning up at his father, Parker, "Could we ask Bones to go with us?"

Uncertain, Booth shook his head, "I'm sorry Parker. Bones just got back from Maluku and she's got tons of things to do, maybe some other time."

Nodding his head, Parker replied, "Sure, that's ok, how about pizza after the game?"

Placing his hand on his son's shoulder, Booth replied, "You got it, Buddy."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Driving back to the apartment after the game, Parker turned to his father and asked, "What was it like being in Afghanistan?"

Glancing at his son, Booth gave him a crooked smile, "It was ok. I was just there training men. I wasn't in danger or anything."

Nodding his head, Parker replied, "That's good. I was worried that you might get shot at."

Shaking his head, Booth lied to his young son, "Nah, nothing like that happened. My job was really boring. I was glad I got to come home early."

Staring at the traffic in front of them, Parker asked, "Can we call Bones and see if she wants to have Pizza with us?"

Keeping his eyes on the traffic ahead, Booth responded, "Nah, we'd better not. She's really busy right now and she doesn't want to see me, I mean us, she doesn't want to see us right now."

Puzzled at his father's tone of voice, Parker turned his head and stared at the sadness on his father's face.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night, Parker was sound asleep when he heard his father yelling in his bedroom. Rolling out of bed, Parker ran to the corner of his room and grabbed his baseball bat. If someone was hurting his father, then he'd protect him. Racing down the hallway, Parker had found his father gasping on his bed, his eyes open and wildly looking around him and yet Parker knew that his father wasn't seeing anything in his bedroom. He had a faraway look in his eyes. Propping the bat against the wall, Parker walked around the bed and stared at his father as Booth slowly closed his eyes, sweat trickling down his face, his breathing hard and ragged. Staring at his father with worry, he noticed Booth start to tremble.

Parker afraid for his father and uncertain what he should do, raced over to the dresser and grabbed his father's phone. Speed dialing, Parker waited.

"Brennan."

Talking quietly, Parker responded, "Bones, it's me, Parker. I'm afraid. Dad looks sick. He was shouting earlier and he's all sweaty and his breathing is hard and I thought he was having a nightmare but I don't know if he is and I don't know what to do."

Keeping her voice even, Brennan tried to use a soothing tone, "Parker, your father probably is having a very bad dream. Don't touch him. He might not recognize it's you and he might accidentally hurt you."

Nodding his head, Parker asked, "Okay, do you think if I sang the Dragon Slayer song to him it might help him. He looks scared. I don't want him to be scared, Bones."

Worried, Brennan licked her bottom lip, "Yes, Parker, that sounds like a good idea. Just stand near the bed and sing it softly. Don't touch your father, not while his eyes are closed."

Staring at his father's twisting form, Parker informed Brennan, "Okay, I'll do it." Holding the phone next to his chest, Parker walked over to the bed and sang the song softly but clearly. Half-way through the song, Parker noticed that his father stopped moving and his facial features started to smooth out. At the end of the song, Booth was breathing normally and he seemed to be more relaxed.

Swallowing, Parker walked over towards the door and spoke into the phone, "Thanks, Bones. Thanks for helping me."

Feeling a lump in her throat, Brennan answered, "You're welcome Parker. If you need me again, call me."

Staring at his father's still form, Parker sighed, "Night Bones."

Hearing the normal tone returned to Parker's voice, Brennan responded, "Good night, Parker."

Placing her phone down on the bed beside her, Brennan reached up and wiped the tears tracking down her face.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

(The Hole in the Heart)

Thank you for taking the time to review my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The day had brought a tragedy than none of them had anticapted. One minute a vibrant young man was alive and the next he was dead, lying on the platform floor. Booth had seen the look of shock on his partner's face and he knew, in his heart, that she felt Vincent's death deeply. Though she tried to show no favortism with any of her interns, Booth knew that Vincent was her favorite. His continuous stream of trivia, his boyish exuberance, his genius. Vincent was a loss that they would all feel for weeks or months or years to come.

She'd been weeping in his arms for quite a while. He'd held her and murmured the words he thought she needed to hear and still she wept. Growing concerned, Booth suddenly thought of the Dragon Slayer song. Not sure if it was the right thing to do he sang it to her. His voice was rough and off key; but, he hoped she was listening to the words. He needed to her to hear the words.

_He must be flat as a board - There's a creature that lurks behind the door - Though I've checked there 15 times - When I leave then he arrives Every night - Tell the monster that lives 'neath your bed - To go somewhere else instead - Or you'll kick him in the head - Tell the creature that lurks behind the door - If he knows what's good he won't come here anymore Cause you'll kick in his butt at the count of four - Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight - Now it's time to close your tired eyes - There are devils to slay and dragons to ride - If they see you coming, hell they better hide - Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight - Goodnight my little slayer goodnight - Tell the monster that eats children, that you taste bad - And you're sure you'd be the worst that he's ever had - If he eats you, don't fret, just cut him open with an axe - Don't regret it, he deserved it, he's a cad - Tell the harpies that land on your bed post - That at the count of five you'll roast them alive - Tell the devil its time you gave him his due - He should go back to hell, he should shake in his shoes - Cause the mightiest, scariest, creature is you - Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight - Now it's time to close your tired eyes - There are devils to slay and dragons to ride - If they see you coming, hell they better hide - Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight - Goodnight my little slayer goodnight - I won't tell you, there's nothing 'neath your bed - I won't tell you, that it's all in your head - This world of ours is not as it seems - The monsters are real but not in your dreams - Learn what you can from the beasts you defeat, you'll need it for some of the people you meet - Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight - Now it's time to close your tired eyes - There are devils to slay and dragons to ride - If they see you coming, hell they better hide - Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight - Goodnight my little slayer goodnight - Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

As he sang, he felt her relax in his arms, her weeping slowed and stopped. Her breathing became quiet, no longer the ragged intake of air. Resting against his chest, she clutched his shirt in her hand, like a child seeking comfort. Relieved he sang the song until he reached the end.

Clearing her throat, she spoke to him in a quiet voice, "Thank you Booth. I needed to hear those words. I needed this . . . Your arms around me, holding me."

Rubbing her back, Booth glanced at her tearful face, "Bones, I'm so sorry that you lost Vincent. I know he was your favorite intern. I should have answered the . . ."

Rearing up, Brennan placed her hand across his mouth. Staring intently into his soft brown eyes, she exclaimed, "No, Booth, it wasn't your fault. Brodsky was the one who killed Vincent. He's to blame. Not you, never you."

Swallowing, Booth kissed the palm of her hand. Watching her move her hand away from his mouth, he smiled, "Things never work out like we plan, Bones. They never do for most of us anyways. We think we have control of our lives and we make plans and a lot of times those plans just blow up in our face. It's what we do when that happens that counts, Bones. Brodsky killed Vincent, it wasn't what he planned on doing and now he has to live with that. I'm going to get that son-of-a-bitch Bones. I'm going to hunt him down and I'm going make him pay for what he's done. That's my plan. . . . I want you to understand that if my plan blows up in my face I did the best I could. Sometimes the best is not good enough; so, tomorrow, if that happens and the worse happens I want you to know that I love you Bones. I have for a long time. . . . I let myself forget that for awhile and I hope some day you'll forgive me for that; but, Bones, I remember now. I love you and no matter what happens I want you to remember that. I love you."

Feeling the hot tears start to slide down her face again, Brennan leaned down and kissed Booth tenderly on the lips. Her salty tears on her lips, she kissed him with love and regret, "Booth, I've always told myself that love was a myth. I've believed for so long that love was merely the chemical reaction caused by dopamine and norepinephrine simulating euphoria; but, lately I believe that love really does exist. I love you Booth. I haven't allowed myself to love anyone since I was fifteen years old; but, now, I can admit to you that I love you."

Smiling sadly, Booth stared at the teary blue eyes watching him. Moving his hand up, he wiped a tear coursing down her face, "Tomorrow, after I've taken Brodsky down, after I've stopped him from ruining any more lives . . . Tomorrow we need to talk Bones. We need to talk about us. We need to decide if there is an us."

Shaking her head, Brennan leaned her head against Booth's chest, "That's already decided Booth. You love me and I love you. We've finally crossed that line. That line doesn't exist any more between us. I don't think it ever did. We just pretended that it did. There are no more lines between us. You and I are on the same side. We're together and yes we are an us."

Sighing deeply, Booth held Brennan tightly in his arms, "Yeah, you're right, there is no line. We're together now and after tomorrow, after Brodsky is taken care of, we can begin a new partnership. I love you Bones."

Listening to Booth's heart beat, Brennan smiled, "I love you too Booth and yes we will have our tomorrow."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Reviews would be greatly appreciated thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

(The Male in the Mail)

Okay this is a short chapter. Thanks for the interest you've shown for this story. I appreciate it. The reviews have been really nice.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

His father had died. He'd told himself that he didn't care. His real father was still alive and he didn't care that the sperm donor who called himself his father was no longer around. The fact that he hadn't been around for years helped. His father had been a loser, a drunk and a monster. Edwin Booth had not been a father to Booth for so long that he could truthfully say that he barely remembered what the man looked like.

He soon found himself in trouble with Hank and he knew it. His grandfather was grieving for his only son and Booth didn't recognize it or maybe just couldn't recognize it. How was he supposed to understand it? Edwin was nothing to him and yet Edwin had been everything to him. He was confused and he didn't know what to do. His father was dead. The man he had worshiped when he was a small boy had died alone in the VA hospital. The war hero that Booth had adored, the barber who did have a fun side this was the man Booth missed. The snarling drunken man who beat his wife and children, who showered them with vindictive and vengeful wrath, this is the man that Booth despised and yes hated.

He tried to ignore his hate; but, it was difficult. He tried to ignore his grandfather's pain and that too was impossible. The Christian thing to do was to forgive and Booth knew that; but, how do you forgive torture and pain? How do you overlook neglect and isolation?

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

She'd made him look in Edwin's memento box. Oh, she didn't physically force Booth to look in the box she used her connection to her mate instead. She'd had her own monsters to deal with and she knew. She knew what he was going through. She knew that he was hurting and that he was yearning to remember the man that his father had been. She saw his pain and his pain was her pain; so, she gave him the box and out of love for her he opened it.

The treasures inside were the good side of Edwin. His purple heart, his Father's Day cards, baseball ticket stubs, some old faded pictures. These were the things that Edwin valued and Booth saw himself in those treasures. His father had valued him. The things his father had done to him were monstrous and yet Edwin clung to the value he saw in his son. Booth realized that his father loved him. For just a moment, he could forget the pain and remember the love, for just a moment.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

He'd tried to relax; but, he found it hard to do. He was restless and his constant movement was keeping Brennan awake as well. The sighs and the heavy exhalations were repeated over and over. Finally, concerned that Booth was sinking into a depression that he would find hard to escape from she rolled over and placed her arms around him. Staring into his soulful eyes, she sang the Dragon Slayer song. Her voice light and gentle, she sang the words to him as a balm to sooth his hurt and confusion to help him lighten his burden of grief.

Listening, Booth's breathing became more relaxed, his anxiety started to drain from him. Thinking about his past and comparing it to what he had now he realized that the past needed to stay in the past. He had what he wanted in life and what he wanted was holding him in the dark in their bed trying to comfort him.

Smiling, he rolled towards her and placed his arms around her. She was starting to get large in her pregnancy and he was finding that harder and harder to do; but, now, at this moment, he needed to hold her in his arms and show her that he loved her. He loved her and she kept him sane.

She was the Dragon Slayer. She was the hero he needed to help him slay his demons to slay his dragons. He had a lot of dragons and he couldn't slay them by himself. He needed her by his side. He needed her to help him and he knew it. He loved this woman that he'd given his heart to and he always would.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, I know this was short; but, I hope you liked it anyway. Let me know what you think of this story. Thanks.


End file.
